Teaching a Lesson
by LoveCommaTiffayy
Summary: Sesshoumaru's habits keep bothering Kagome until one day, she decides to take matters into her own hands. ONE-SHOT


Hi guys! So I KNOW I shouldn't be writing anything BUT At the End of the Day right now, but I seriously could not get this out of my head. By the way, I need to change the summary of At the End of the Day, it's going WAAAAY off. But I like the idea I originally had, so I might do a story to that summmary after I finish At the End of the Day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Or AquaSpray, or Sephora, or Macy's. I wish I did, though.

* * *

Kagome moaned as she pressed firmly into Sesshoumaru's body, her lips being bruised under his as she gasped when his tonue penetrated her mouth. grasping at him, she held him close to her, in hopes that he would stay.

Hearing his cell phone ring, she felt him sigh and pull away from her mouth, "Taishou." She adjusted he clothes in disappointment and ran her fingers through her messy hair. Looking at him, she watched as he ended his call and slip his phone into his pocket, "I apologize, but there's an emergency at work, love."

Nodding, she turned to go back to the kitchen to finish cooking. Grabbing her her arm, Sesshoumaru pulled her in for one last kiss. "I'll see you for dinner. By the way, you should go reapply your lipstick." He left as she gaped at him.

Horrified, she rushed to the bathroom, deciding that the food would be fine for a bit more. Groaning as her took in the mess that was left on her face, she grabbed a towel and ran it under the water. Grumbling to herself, she washed her face and then reapplied the lipstick that was by the sink.

* * *

"He ALWAYS does this! It's like he enjoys watching me having to reapply lipstick after every time we kiss. And he LIKES the lipstick! I don't know why he keeps messing it up!" Kagome complained to her best friend, Sango. "How do you know he likes it, Kags?" She heard her friend ask. Kagome replied dryly, "He buys most of my lipstick for me."

Hearing her friend laugh at that, Kagome snapped, "It's not that funny, Sango! Do you know how awful I look after we kiss? He's such a good kisser that my lipstick runs all over the place! It's DISGUSTING!"

Sango was quiet for a minute and then she spoke, "Well then we have to beat him at his own game. He likes your lips colored, and enjoys messing it up, probably some man pride thing. Actually, Miroku's the same with hair, he has me put it up all nicely only to ruin it because he keeps touching it. I bought AquaSpray, and so he gets the beautiful hair and I get to keep the beautiful hair."

Kagome agreed, "That's a really good idea. But what should we do? Let's go to the mall and head off to Sephora and Macy's and stuff in 30 minutes?" Hearing her friend agree, she hung up and moved to finish her food.

* * *

Sango and Kagome laughed as they exited the mall, "He won't know what hit him! And man, I CANNOT believe that you brought ALL your lipstick just to compare and to remember the color. Girl you and your man are CRAZYYY! And can you BELIEVE that he only bought you flavored ones?"

Kagome giggled, "I know right? All that lipstick took up their own purse. And he got me the lipstick bag too! He had it like custom designed to hold like 200 tubes of lipstick, gloss, and whatever else would go on my lips. It's so insane."

The two had scared off most of the consultants the minute Kagome opened her lipstick bag, box, holder thing. After two hours of searching, they finally found what they were looking for and Kagome quickly bought the product in all the colors that Sesshoumaru liked.

Saying goodbye to her best friend, Kagome went towards her car, ready to go home.

* * *

Applying her new product. Kagome sat there waiting for Sesshoumaru to walk through and kiss her, like he did every time he came home from work.

Hearing the door open, Kagome walked up to meet him. Sesshoumaru set down his breifcase and reached towards Kagome, pull her roughly against his hard chest. Tilting her head back, she gave him access to her mouth, which he took in earnest.

This time, Kagome was sure to kiss the life out of him, determined to see his face when they were done. Gasping for air, they separated and Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome, expecting to see her lipstick in disarray.

What he saw left him speechless, her lipstick was still perfectly drawn on her lips, not smeared a bit. Baffled, he leaned down and captured her lips again and again, only to see the same results.

Frustrated, he asked her, "Am I going crazy because I see lipstick on you but it's not smearing!" Kagome giggled and gave him a quick peck before replying, "It's called a lip stainer. You get the lipstick you love, and I get to keep it on my lips."

Growling, Sesshoumaru attacked her again, determined to prove her wrong.

* * *

Well, that was a short little one-shot. :D Thanks for reading, guys!


End file.
